narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
"Birth of a Star: Enlightening Suraisā
It was a cool brisk day in Yamataikoku the breeze was just right, the sun was off setting the breeze with a steady flow of heat, and while the nature was in complete harmony around her Suraisa Nakano was not, she was ready to come into her own and accept the offer her father given to her, to start her training under the Nova Release, she sought out her father who she always knew precisely where to find him around this time.... Time for me to come into my own she said with resolve as she jumped from her individual training, and sought him out Seigō walked out of the kōtei's office. A raven landed on his shoulder "hello Karasuhou" he said with a smile. A cool breeze blew past him "since your here I'm guessing they are back" the raven looked at him then flew away. Seigō walks into a nearby dango shop, the owner brings him out a plate. "You are always on him" laughed the owner, Seigō smiles "I wouldn't miss it for anything. Suraisa Quickened her pace from a power walk to a jog as she watched as her esteemed father leave form his office and head in the dango shop she always survey the incoming Raven as it left as swiftly as it came, she then in behind him.... Father i dont mean to disturb your meal but I been pondering over and over about your proposal, and Ive decided that I am prepared to undertake your teachings, I cant say that I know what IM getting myself into but Im willing to learn, and i dont want any mercy just because I am your daughter,, she said proudly awaiting his reply Seigō "I'm glad finally came" he took a bite of his dango and stands up "just so you know this isn't going to be easy". He finishes off the dango and sets the plate down he quickly weaves handseals the two teleport to a large open field outside the village. "I have decided that we will battle to see hoe strong you nova release is now. You are my daughter and I would not like to see you hurt, but other ninja will not think that way. So this will be an intense training battle, I expect you to give it your all". He smiles "if you are strong enough I will teach you some of my hidden jutsu, they could be of use in your travels". Thank You father.. she said as a smiled creeped on her face... finally the chance to prove myself amongst my father and earn his blessing to train.. Father skills are legendary,, if im going to make an impact im going to need this ooppurtunity work.. my nest move is my best move she said to herself in confidence She took a deep breath.. first I need to establish, my presence and disturb his equlibrium there for keeping him off his toes, and therefore so much worried by next move that he forgets to worry about his next move.. Suraisa started by using her signature move Nova Release: Raining Starfall which shot mini-stars form her 10 finger tips in the sky which then sat in the air just above them.... From there she sent two down inroder to attack her father while the rest stalked him in the air awaiting her call to release them to rain down on the ground Seigō quickly glides on the ground dodging the attacks. He quickly weaves hand signs plasma forms in the air moments later several small plasma dragon shoots towards Suraisa. He the glides back and begins gathering nova chakra in between his palms. with the dragon approaching she had few second to react but she had a plan, to defend and attack all in on motion leaving father to either defend, and get hit or attack and get hit... Today is the day I show I have blossomed father.. you will see she used Pressure Release: Falling Star which increased the gravity in the area around the dragon to slam it to the ground but also caused the rest of the stars hovering just above to immediately come down at high speeds toward her father.. now dad either you defend and get hit or attack and get hit she said as she watched her scheme unfold before her eyes. Seigō smiled a large shield form above him shielding him from the falling stars, but destroying the shield in the process. He claps his hands together and pulls apart a white star forms. He releases toward Suraisa it begins to freeze the ground as it moves, he makes the dragon seal. The star begins to pull things into it. He quickly makes weaves more hand seals and create three shadow clone. The three clones each begins weaving hand seals. That white dwarf could be a problem she thought I need to use something that will nto only destablize the star with equal gravitiational pull, btuu then deal with the clones.. but she hasd another plan she used Pressure Release: Rising Sun under the feet of her father by swinging her arms hoping to offset his concentration with the jutsu, and with her other hand she used Plasma Release: Plasma Volley which needed on a few hand seals as the charging plasma arrow made their way toward the clones... she was slowy losing her angle and accessed ways she could get it back .. I started out on the offensive and now he sgot me back on the defense and Im spending more time defendin than attacking, this is the wrong scenario to be in especially against a shinobi of his caliber, I cant allow dictate the pace of this fight she ponder amongest herself.... Seigō and the clones where thrown into the air. The clones shielded him from the plasma arrow, they disappeared in a puff of smoke. As they did Seigō quickly weaved handseals and thrusts his hand down. Sigma and Omega landed on the ground followed by Seigō. "Well, well this is interesting" laughed omega. Sigma walks around Seigō "I see we are helping the young one train" she spoke. She easily reconginized the two who were summoned although she wasnt to familar with them she remebered her father explaining who they were in her mind in a quick flashback.... Hmm if they fight along side him he will have the numerical advantage, I need to attack quickly and efficeintly in order to earn fathers respect she thought.. well then instead of allowing you guys to get a hold of ur footing ill hit all 3 of you at once she said as she began to form her signature jutsu Nova Release: Red ProtoStar Burst. "By me sometime" Seigō said "don't hold back just because she is my daughter". Omega smiled "I wouldn't think about it" he shot out a large water dragon. Sigma shakes her head and flows lighting into the water dragon. Seigō begins gathering massive amounts of nova chakra into the palm of his hand asmall black orb begins to form. With the impending attacks headed her away she had two options take the hits and the energy or dodge and not be able to complete the attack. Suraisa chose the latter and attempted to dodge and while she avoided the brunt of the damage she was not able to avoid contact as she was hit byt the after effects of the combined jutsu.. Theres no way Ill have the time to use that jutsu and with his Black dwarf jutsu in effect my time is even shorter.. she used the same stored up chakra to use the her fastest known jutsu Nova Release: Hypervelocity Star hoping it would cause a slight distruption on her farther behalf until she figured out how to deal with the summons. Omega jumped in front of Seigō and created a shield in between him and the attack. As the attack hit omega was pushed back "this attack has some power, guess I have no choice". Omega's form begin to change, his fur turns black and white, he grows six more tails making a total of nine. This wind shield greatly increases in strength disappating the attack. Sigma sighed "going to to chakra mode" she sightly spoke. As this went to Seigō continued to gather nova chakra in order to complete the black dawrf. As the dawrk completed she knew she had only opne move that would be able to coutner this black dwarf since she had no time for her better mvoes as of now,.. Alright dad I have no choice, I was saving this move for my sister in the next time we had our annual showdown btu ill give you a taste, its a new move I ve praticed on my own after sneaking out to see you train with your other students, so I have you to thanks for this jutsu she used the Nova Release: Synergy Star Encampment to trap her father and summons in this barrier of ionized materials energy. I created this move for her due to her abilty to use the Pressure release at a greater level than I can.. but for that black dwarf of yours and your summons that move will be your lose here and allow me to finish this jutsu she raised both her hands and began top bring forth Nova Release: Grand Cross Nova which opned a min dimension in front of her as stars aligned in the shape of a cross.. she shot it at the prison and awaited to see the results. "Interesting" sigma spoke as she entered chakra mode as well. Seigō stop creating the dawrf and enter chakra mode as well. I really don't want to do this, but I have an option right not" she smiled "lets go, Kurama " sigma and omega smiled. The three merge into a humanoid single form. A surge of chakra ripped through the barrier, he raises this nine tails into the air. He gathers chakra at the tip of each and fires it at the incoming attack. The two attacks collide causing a massive explosion. The backlash of the explosion gave Suraisa an Idea this would be the perfect cover for her to initaite another attack she used Nova Release: Star Cluster which she created a series of 4 stars all in different phases of the life cycle of stars, and under the cover of the explosion she shot all 4 stars at her newly fomred father in his new powerful form... Seigō gathers chakra in the palm of his hand "I hope this isn't too much for you, my child" the chakra forms into a ball. He raises is tails into the air. He fires the ball releasing a massive stream of energy. On one of his he begins creating the white dawrf on one tail, the Red Dwarf on another, and the Black Dawrf on another. Suraisa out of options with such a concentrated wave of chakra flying at her at neck breaking speeds.. I have nothing to combat that directly, but I am the daughter of the Man who is known and respected thought out the lands and If im to carry the proud title to be his daughter and be stronger then my sister I must take chances. she closed her eyes and used the move she never mastered... Nova Release: Event Horizon. She created a mini star in her hands that opened up a gravtiational pull to all objects inside it and send it to a place with no air, or light she would be safe from this series of powerful attacks as she compressed the ball of energy, all she had to do was focus on her hands and not allow the star become bigger than what she could hold, because after this Fatigue would sooner or later set in, but as long as she could make a statement to her father and show she was ready to earn his respect as kunochi she was willing to go the distance Seigō smiled "my daughter, that jutsu is very impressive" he raises the three dawrfs into the air and slams them together forming the E.H.S Super Giant. He condenses it into a small sphere "I really wouldn't like to use this, but I have not other choice". He forces the sphere forward directly at the event horizon "you have impressed me my daughter". Pant pant pant when I said I was ready . I mean that she said giving a thumbs up to her dad, but dad your abilities are amazing, I spent most of the fight on the defensive... she said while trying to collect her breath. Seigō smiled "you did well my daughter" he split back into the three. "In order to be on the offensive, you need a strong defense" sigma said as she reverted to he normal form. She turns to Seigō "we will be seeing you", omega turned to Suraisa "if you want anymore training, seek me out" the two disappear in a puff of smoke. It means alot to me, I have to keep pushing myself other wise Kurokami will catch up to me she said smiling but... still panting. ON a serious note however there are some jutsu I would like to get your opinion on, there was a few times I snuck out to watch you train with your students, I would try to memorize the hand signs you made, and While I couldnt, use the moves you could use easily I managed to create a few of my own........ SO i would like to show these moves she said finally catchign her wind. Seigō smiled "that Kurokami is a sharp one" he walks and stands beside Suraisa "I see, I would love to see the moves you have created and maybe I create some new ones with you he smiles. Great Suraisas face lit up like christmas morning... The 1st I wanted to show was the move I tried to use earlier but didnt Have enough time to use.. its called Nova Release: Stellar Stream she held both arms in the air which created a small solar system complete witth orbiting rings that each had small stars racing around them hey each picked up speed and shot off like a volley of smalled guided chakra missles... which denotated around the area doing considerable damage, My problem with the jutsu is its takes so long to complete Suraisa said as she hung her head. Seigō looked on surprised as the stars hit the ground and exploded "that could have done some damage if used that against me" he smiled. He raises his hand "why attempt to create a smaller one, as it would take less time to do so". He lowers his hand "also why not use a plasma jutsu before hand and use that to create it". Never thought of that actually she said as it never donned on her to use that... Most times I use more so pressure to make sure the jutsu is effective in battle without losing its speed and velocity.... I have a few more to show you as well she said as she backed and pulled the loose hair from her eyes Whew here goes she her hands out and used Nova Release: Red ProtoStar Burst. which created a massive ball of Ionized materials that she held over her head but soon later she compressed it to a hand sized star which the chakra violent was compacted. "Hmmm, interesting" smiled Seigō "that jutsu reminds me of my primal burst jutsu". He walks around Suraisa "like before if you use a plamsa jutsu it could reduce the time needed to create it". Thinks for a moment "using the Plasma Release: Cloud Nebula, can be used to cover you as well as be used to create the jutsu. Maybe thats what im missing... Problem is Father I dont have alot of Plasma Release abilites... I only have one.. Maybe that is one of the things you can teach me.. so it wont take me so long to use some of my better jutsus she said she got in the stance ready for her fathers insight "That's is something" he smiles "I will teach you my child" he turned out towards the field. "So do you mind showing me what plasma jutsus you do have, or do you want me to show you some of mine?" he said. Sure no problem.... Id rather you show me yours I only have one, and thats the one I use earlier.. I think I focus on the Pressure Release aspect of the Jutsu..... SO I would defintely love to see yours she smiled "Sure my child" he said has he raises his hand into the air "what I am about to show you is a simple plasma jutsu". He begins to gather energy above his hand, a small sphere begins to form. Lightning begins to arc around the sphere "this is the Plasma Release: Ionic Sphere, it is created in the same why you create a nova jutsu". The jutsu fades "the only thing is you don't need to use pressure to keep it together". Suraisa studied the jutsu as if it were a quiz, she then mimiced her father movement down to the very T and managed to produce the same jutsu albeit on a smaller scale... So father does this mean that I focus to much on the power and damage of my jutsu rather than Accuracy and the speed of it she asked, From watching you battle I saw you had the perfect balance of speed and power not to mention Momentum. she asked "From what I saw, you do tend to focus on the power and damage more the anything" he studies her use of the Ionic Sphere. "Speed and power go hand and hand with one another, if you perfectly balance the two, the momentum of use will fall into place". He raises his hand and creates the sphere again "now try it again".